


Nie zna piekło straszliwszej furii

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Bottom Castiel, Case Fic, Crossdressing, Fantasy, Fusion, M/M, Masturbation, Top Dean, WIP, być może:, casturbation, czarownik!Cas, docelowo:, wiedźmin!Dean, wiedźmin!Sam, witcher!Dean, witcher!Sam, wizard!Cas, zmienny POV
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W poszukiwaniu kolejnego zlecenia bracia Dean i Sam docierają do nadmorskiego miasteczka gdzieś w Cidaris, gdzie spotykają dawnego znajomego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Swego czasu wzięło mnie na obmyślanie fuzji Spn/Wiedźmina i to jest wynik tych obmysłów.

\- Co za dziura - Dean uniósł się w strzemionach, odcharknął i splunął zatrważająco celnie na bogom ducha winną kwokę skrobiącą pazurem po piaszczystej dróżce. Kwoka zagdakała z wyrzutem. - Przypomnij mi, dlaczego wyjechaliśmy z Novigradu i szlajamy się po nadmorskich zadupiach?

\- Bo straż miejska przepędziła nas po tym, jak wywołałeś burdę w gospodzie i wznieciłeś polityczną ruchawkę pod postacią bandy pijanych elfów lżących równie pijanego hrabiego z Temerii. Plus sprowadziłeś córkę rzeczonego hrabiego na złą drogę. Plus obiłeś mordę jego bratu - wytknął usłużnie i bezlitośnie Sam.

\- A tak - skomentował niefrasobliwie Dean, szczerząc się do płowowłosej tuziemki dźwigającej ceber pełen wody. Dziewka najpierw spłonęła rumieńcem, a potem chyba przyjrzała mu się uważniej, bo dla odmiany zbladła i uciekła wzrokiem. Dean westchnął. Zdążył już zapomnieć, że prowincjonalne dziewczęta rzadko bywają tak awanturnicze jak ich koleżanki z miasta.

A prowincja rozciągała się jak okiem sięgnąć: smętna, szara mieścina utrzymująca się z handlu rybami i rybami śmierdząca. A tyle się człowiek nasłuchał w Novigradzie o nadmorskich kurortach, o wodzie krystalicznej, niebieskiej, przejrzystej, o falach grzywiastych, ku złocistym plażom śpieszących, o powietrzu świeżem a rześkiem, o przysmakach z ośmiornic, rekinów i innego zwierza morskiego, o sekretnych miejscach, gdzie można rozkoszować się grzejącym słoneczkiem jak bogowie stworzyli, odzienie zdjąwszy. A tu masz, dupa blada, a nie przysmaki, zaraza by to. Od tygodni ocierali tyłki w siodłach, mijając jedną zawilgłą wieś za drugą. Może chociaż tutaj znajdzie się przyzwoita gospoda albo zlecenie jakieś. Po miesiącu spędzonym w stolicy mody i kultury i niemal drugim w drodze sakiewka Deana świeciła pustkami, a i Sam obżerał się sałatkami jakby nieco rzadziej i powściągliwiej.

Impala chrapnęła nagle i rzuciła łbem, wyczuwając słoną bryzę znad morza. Zapach ryb nieco się rozwiał, ustępując miejsca czemuś, co można by nawet uznać za świeże powietrze i... imbir? Dean potrząsnął głową i widmowy zapach rozwiał się. Klacz zadreptała tanecznie i wykręciła pysk w kierunku morza, węsząc i rżąc cicho, tęsknie. Dean poklepał ją po czarnej, aksamitnej szyi.

\- Wiem, wiem, Laleczko. Później tam pojedziemy. Najpierw obowiązki.

Ogromny bojowy rumak Sama łypnął tylko flegmatycznie na towarzyszkę podróży, przyzwyczajony do jej humorów. A jeszcze niedawno płoszył się, gdy ledwie kłapnęła na niego zębami. Dean znów poklepał Impalę po spoconej szyi, zaśmiewając się na wspomnienie Sama wyfruwającego z siodła, gdy jego nieustraszony gniadosz stanął dęba po raz pierwszy.

Sam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Czego rechoczesz?

\- Bo życie to pasmo uciech, Sammy – odparł Dean. Sam parsknął.

\- Nasze pasmo strzępiło się, strzępiło i właśnie pękło. Konie muszą jeść, nie mówiąc już o tobie (Dean zahumkał potwierdzająco), a mi starczy może na jakąś garść owsa, i to tylko jeśli znajdę przygłupiego chłopa chętnego do handlu.

\- Laleczka nie potrzebuje głupiego owsa, prawda, Laleczko? – rzekł Dean ustami wydętymi w dzióbek, jakby mówił do dziecka. Pochylił się przy tym i głośno cmoknął Impalę między uszami, które zastrzygły gwałtownie, plaskając go w oba policzki. Dean zaśmiał się i położył na szyi klaczy, obejmując ją ramionami i wtulając twarz w jej grzywę.

\- Znajdźcie sobie stajnię, stary – burknął Sam. Ale też się uśmiechnął. Cokolwiek Dean by nie mówił, jakkolwiek by nie marudził, że brak mu miejskich wygód, na szlaku jego krew zawsze zaczynała krążyć żywiej i obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że dopiero teraz, w drodze, bez jedzenia i bez pieniędzy, Dean nareszcie oddychał pełną piersią.

***

Gospodę znaleźli, podążając za najbardziej intensywnym zapachem ryb. Smażonych tym razem. Znaleźli też przy okazji wójta, który popijał z kolegami pieniste piwo przy najszerszej ławie. Zarówno wójt, jak i koledzy mieli sumiaste wąsy i bicepsy wielkości głowy Deana, a może i Sama, z wytatuowanymi wokół nadgarstków falistymi obręczami – jedną grubą na dwa palce, drugą na jeden. Dean podejrzewał, że to symbol jakiegoś miejscowego bractwa, może kultu, ale nie pytał.

\- Wiedźmini? – Wójt spojrzał na nich zza gęstej piany. Przełknął i otarł wąsy. – To teraz w parach was rozsyłają? Za straszno samemu na gościńcu?

\- Natura lubi parzystość – wzruszył ramionami Dean. Od niechcenia pogłaskał przecinające się na piersi pasy dwóch pochew, z których zza jego ramion wyglądały głowice dwóch mieczy. Post-wojenna przyzwoitość nakazywała zostawiać miecze w sieni lub przynajmniej odpinać je i kłaść obok siebie na czas posiłku, ale nikt nigdy nie posądzał Deana o przyzwoitość. Wielka Wojna skończyła się dobre pokolenie temu i stare zwyczaje wracały do łask. Dean był tradycjonalistą.

Wójt zarechotał nagle i hałaśliwie.

\- Co racja, to racja – wziął kolejny łyk piwa. – To co, roboty znaczy się szukacie? Tu nie znajdziecie. Cisza i spokój, czasem tylko syrenka się w sieci zaplącze, ale do tego nam wiedźmińskie miecze niepotrzebne, własne mamy – tu wójt klepnął się wymownie po kroczu, wzbudzając wesołość kolegów.

Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo, a Sam jedynie spojrzał tym swoim pełnym wyrzutu i rozczarowania ludzkością wzrokiem i śmiechy ucichły dość szybko, przeszły w pochrząkiwania i zakłopotane siorbnięcia piwa.

\- Pewni jesteście? – spytał Dean, uparcie zmuszając żołądek do zaprzestania wydawania kompromitujących odgłosów. Głodny był jak wilk, a głodny Dean to zły Dean. Potrzebował zlecenia i dostanie je, choćby miał je siłą wyszarpać tubylcom z gardeł. Miasteczko pachnące na milę żarciem, ale nie nękane przez żadne nadnaturalne, a choćby i naturalne monstrum? Tu mu kaktus wyrośnie.

\- Żadnych nagłych ochłodzeń powietrza? – zawtórował mu Sam, również dzielnie tłumiąc burczenie w brzuchu. – Żadnych niewytłumaczalnych zniknięć? Nikt nie zachowuje się inaczej niż powinien?

Wójt popatrzył pobłażliwie.

\- Żyjemy nad morzem, panie wiedźmin. W jednej chwili powietrze jest ciepłe, w następnej zawiewa nas od Skellige i mamy śnieg. A znika to najwyżej o, ten tam Barałka pod pierzyną wdowy po wielebnym, jak reszta wypływa na połów. – Wskazany rybak nagrodził dowcip uniesieniem kufla i pokazaniem przerzedzonych zębów.

\- Urocze – mruknął pod nosem Dean. – Pozwolicie, że się jednakowoż rozejrzymy, hm?

\- A się rozglądajcie – pozwolił wójt. – I wiedźmin jeść musi.

Iście heroicznym wysiłkiem woli Dean powstrzymał burczenie, które znakomicie spuentowałoby te słowa.

***

\- Targ! – podskoczył z entuzjazmem Dean, wskazując palcem. – Jedzenie!

Podążyli za gromadką ludzi znikającą w wąskiej uliczce między szeregiem niewysokich, murowanych domków, i niespodziewanie zapach ryb ustąpił aromatom targu: ziół, korzeni i smażonych potraw.

Wywiad w gospodzie zakończył się klapą jeśli chodzi o znalezienie zajęcia, ale za to wiedźmini dowiedzieli się, że w tym tygodniu w miasteczku (którego nazwy do tej pory nie poznali) odbywa się jarmark połączony z cotygodniowym targiem rybno-warzywnym. Dowiedzieli się też, że tutejszy jarmark to nie byle co, ale coroczna giełda minerałów znalezionych podczas połowów i kosztowności z nich wykonanych. Ponoć nawet dość znana w okolicach, na tyle, że ściągała kupców z całego zachodniego wybrzeża, w tym magów i czarodziejki. Deana kosztowności i wybrzeża obchodziły tyle, co niegdysiejsze śniegi, ale miał szczery i uczciwy zamiar zwinąć co nieco ze straganów i opchnąć gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie słyszał o jarmarku w… w niezidentyfikowanej cidaryjskiej mieścinie rybackiej. Przy odrobinie szczęścia ściągnie też coś na ząb, bo żołądek zaczynał mu się już przyklejać do kręgosłupa.

\- Lepiej znajdźmy coś na ząb, zanim zaczniesz mówić monosylabami – Sam jak zwykle czytał bratu w myślach. – Stary, jakie tłumy! Wójt chyba nie kłamał o tych czarodziejkach z całego wybrzeża. Lepiej pilnuj własnych klejnotów, bo jeszcze spotkasz tu jakąś znajomą.

Dean nie zaszczycił złośliwości komentarzem, zbyt zajęty węszeniem. Niewiele czasu zajęło mu wyniuchanie stoiska z kiełbaskami serwowanymi z grilla i ruszył w jego stronę jak ogar tropiący i lodołamacz w jednej osobie. Zanim Sam go dogonił, Dean zdążył zwinąć dwie kiełbaski w bułce i nawet podlać obie aromatycznym, pikantnym sosem, a wszystko to nie zwróciwszy uwagi handlarza.

\- Trzym – podał Samowi kiełbaskę, żarłocznie wpychając własną w usta. – Zmywamy się. Tam dalej widziałem kram z plackami owocowymi.

\- Tam są obwarzanki – wskazał Sam kiełbaską. Oczy Deana zaświeciły.

\- Stary, zrobimy tu zapasy na cały tydzień!

\- Ta, jasne. Zeżresz wszystko w godzinę po tym, jak stąd wyjdziemy.

\- Nie trać ducha, Samanto – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Dean, żując kiełbaskę z wyrazem ekstazy na twarzy.

Nurknęli w tłum, Dean obmacując od niechcenia cudze trzosy i kieszenie, Sam zerkając ciekawie na kramy. Towar zaiste nie rozczarowywał: na okrytych płótnem straganach tłoczyły się wisiorki, kamee, kolczyki, pierścienie, bransolety, delikatne siateczki na włosy (ostatni krzyk mody dla płci obojga), brosze i naszyjniki, a wszystko to z misternie i umiejętnie połączonych metali i bursztynu, pereł, koralu, nawet wielorybich fiszbin i szlifowanych rekinich zębów. Pomysłowość twórców zaskakiwała i nieraz zmuszała do podziwu, a były to tylko kramy z biżuterią, nie wspominając nawet o towarach bardziej ekskluzywnych i wyrafinowanych. Sam zacukał się nieco i musiał spojrzeć jeszcze raz, gdy zdało mu się, że dostrzegł stoisko oferujące bursztynowe i wykładane macicą perłową zabawki dla dorosłych – nie mylił się, a sprzedawca błędnie zinterpretował jego gapienie się i mrugnął zachęcająco, kiwając palcem.

\- Idź, idź, nie wstydź się – popchnął go Dean, rechocząc bez żenady.

\- Co, wziąć ci jednego? – odgryzł się Sam, ale Dean jedynie głośniej zarechotał i zakręcił na palcu czyjąś wypchaną sakiewką.

\- Wyśpimy się w ciepełku i nabędziemy owies dla twojego wałaszka. Stawia tamten knypek w purpurowych rajtuzach. – Rzeczony knypek jak na zawołanie zaczął nerwowo klepać się po kaftanie. - Dobra, wybadaj, czy mają tu jakieś amulety czy coś, zawsze przyda się coś nowego. A ja jeszcze coś przekąszę.

\- Mam pracować, kiedy ty się obijasz? – skrzywił się Sam. Dean nie dał się nabrać.

\- Widziałem, jak ci się oczka świecą do tych magicznych fidrygałków. No idź. Może znajdziesz zaczarowany flet dla tego swojego grajka. A jak nie, to zawsze zostają tamte dyngsy z bursztynu – dodał Dean z szerokim uśmiechem i mrugnął do wciąż obserwującego ich z nadzieją sprzedawcy zabawek. Sam nie sprawdził, jak sprzedawca na to zareagował.

\- Gabriel nie jest… - zaczął, ale Dean już się odwrócił, wyniuchując kolejny przysmak, więc Sam po chwili machnął ręką i ruszył ku straganom z magicznymi artefaktami.

Dean tymczasem dał się poprowadzić swojemu niezawodnemu węchowi i wkrótce pałaszował nabitą na drewniany patyczek karmelizowaną ośmiorniczkę, przyglądając się, pozornie bez większego zainteresowania, oferowanym mu kosztownościom. Tu i ówdzie sięgał niepostrzeżenie dłonią, tak że po niedługim czasie jego sakwa zaciążyła, przyjemnie i uspokajająco. Wytarł zatłuszczone dłonie o rękawy i już miał wracać do Sama, gdy jego wzrok padł na jeden z wisiorków zwisających z drzewiastej, metalowej konstrukcji na mijanym właśnie stoisku. Wisiorek był niewielką, nieregularną bryłką oszlifowanego lapis lazuli uwięzioną w cieniusieńkiej pajęczynce ze srebrnych drucików. Druciki wyginały się po obu stronach kamienia na kształt delikatnych, ażurowych owadzich skrzydełek.

Dean przełknął ślinę. Ten kolor… Ten przeklęty, niezapomniany kolor, o którym starał się właśnie zapomnieć. Bezskutecznie i bezsensownie. Powietrze znów zapachniało znajomo…

\- Dean!

Dean otrząsnął się.

\- Co?

Sam nadbiegał truchtem, górując nad rozstępującym się przed nim tłumem. Chwycił Deana za rękaw i pociągnął za sobą, mówiąc szybko i zbyt cicho, by wychwyciło go nie-wiedźmińskie ucho.

\- Mam coś. Słuchaj. Coś tu jest nie tak. Podobno kilku rybaków nie wróciło z ostatniej wyprawy. I z poprzedniej. Podobno za każdym razem ktoś ginie i nikt nic z tym nie robi.

\- No i? Może takie już życie rybaka. Ryzyko zawodowe.

\- Nie, to coś więcej. Ten gość, który o tym mówił, wyglądał na nieźle wystraszonego, a bary miał jak niedźwiedź, wzrost też niczego sobie. Nie ma mowy, żeby to były naturalne zniknięcia, Dean. Chyba znalazłem dla nas robotę.

\- Sammy – Dean westchnął. – Nic nam po robocie, jeśli nikt nam za nią nie zapłaci.

\- Stary, właśnie napchałeś sobie kieszenie równowartością ze trzydziestu gorących posiłków w najlepszej redańskiej knajpie! (Dean uciszył go nerwowym machaniem ręki i posykiwaniem, rozglądając się, czy nikt ich nie słyszy.) Dobra, dobra, mówię tylko, że chwilowo nie potrzebujemy pieniędzy. Możemy zrobić coś altruistycznego, za darmo. Wiesz, spełnić nasze wiedźmińskie powołanie. Nie masz ochoty czegoś zabić, ot tak, dla czystej przyjemności? – kusił Sam.

Dean miał ochotę, ale pozwolił Samowi uwodzić się jeszcze przez kilka minut, podczas których zakupili wiadro surowej, ociekającej krwią wołowiny dla Impali, bo Dean stanowczo odmówił oszczędzania na Laleczce. Należały jej się najlepsze frykasy, z najwyższej półki, za pieniądze.

Zmierzali szeroką, ludną ulicą z powrotem do gospody, gdzie zostawili wierzchowce, kiedy Dean znów to poczuł. Znajomy zapach, korzenny, leciutko zaznaczający swą obecność pod wszechobecnym smrodem rybich wnętrzności. Zapach imbiru i…

Nie, to niemożliwe, to na pewno któraś z gospodyń dorwała na targu zapas egzotycznych przypraw. Niemożliwe, żeby świat był tak maleńki i tak złośliwy. Niemożliwe.

\- Dean…

\- Szybciej! – syknął Dean, przyśpieszając kroku. Nie było mowy, żeby dłużej zostali w tym cholernym miejscu. Pal licho robotę, za którą i tak nikt im nie zapłaci. Dean mógł stawić czoła bestiom zwierzęcym, nadprzyrodzonym i tym w ludzkich skórach, ale z tym mierzyć się nie chciał, nawet jeśli "to" było tylko dziwaczną zapachową halucynacją.

Dobiegł do końca ulicy, zostawiając Sama daleko w tyle (nie, wcale nie panikował), skręcił w lewo i zahamował gwałtownie… nie, wpadł na zmierzającą z naprzeciwka postać.

\- Uff – sapnął, chwytając mocniej bryzgające krwią wiadro. – Patrz, jak i… - zaczął gniewnie, ale urwał, gdy owionął go zapach imbiru i heliotropu. Powoli uniósł wzrok, by napotkać spojrzenie oczu w kolorze lapis lazuli. _Kurwa._

\- Witaj, Dean – powiedział po chwili Castiel. Jego głos był niski i obojętny, jak zwykle.

Już nie żyję, westchnął Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czy ja coś mówiłam o fabule? Ups, sorki, nadal nic się nie dzieje ;D Ale będzie się działo, jak tylko odzyskam zdolności pisarskie. Na razie proszę, macie rozdział z punktu widzenia Castiela.

Zabawne, że akurat te dwie cechy, które Castiel cenił w sobie najbardziej – brak pociągu seksualnego i fenomenalną pamięć – przyszło mu przeklinać najczęściej i najgłośniej.

Wśród bractwa i siostrzeństwa seks nie był czymś naturalnym, jak jedzenie czy spanie. Z całą pewnością nie służył też temu, czemu seks ze swojej natury służy, jako że parający się magią byli z reguły sterylni. Był narzędziem. Metodą. Środkiem. Rozładowywał napięcie, sprzyjał szantażom, wymuszeniom, intrygom, rzadko kiedy towarzyszyło mu głębsze uczucie. Zdarzały się, oczywiście, wyjątki. Wciąż jeszcze pamiętano o legendarnych Larze Dorren i Cregennanie z Lod. I z nowszych dziejów, o Yennefer i jej idiotycznym romansie z wiedźminem – wiedźminem! – ale szczerze mówiąc mało kto wierzył, że było w tym coś więcej. Wszyscy widzieli, jak Yennefer manipulowała swoim kochankiem, jak wykorzystywała go, gdy był jej potrzebny, i odpychała, gdy przestawał taki być. Miłość? Bynajmniej. I co im z tego przyszło? Oboje zginęli gdzieś w zapomnianej przez bogów wiosce, zdeptani przez podburzony przeciw nieludziom motłoch.

Castiel też tak uważał. Czasami zazdrościł zwykłym ludziom, naiwnym, prostym ludziom, dla których seks i miłość czasem tworzyły realną kombinację. W świecie magii było to rzadkością. Mitem. Słabością nawet, o ile komuś się przytrafiło, bo miłość generuje czułe punkty tam, gdzie wcześniej ich nie było. Nie, dla czarodziejki i czarodzieja miłość była niedostępna, a jedynym, co zapełniało pustkę po niej, był niezobowiązujący seks.

Ale Castiela on nie interesował. Ludzkie ciało było dla niego dziełem sztuki. Czymś, co podziwia się z daleka i nie dotyka. Seks i towarzyszący temu rozlew płynów ustrojowych wzbudzał w nim niechęć; również dlatego, że wymagał czasu, który można było poświęcić udoskonalaniu zaklęć, eliksirów, technik walki, zdobywaniu wiedzy. Nie był wart uwagi Castiela. Wśród konfratrów Castiel był znany jako  _Bean’rionn Oigheair_ , Lodowa Księżniczka, nie tylko zresztą z powodu rzekomej oziębłości. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Ani przezwisko, ani to, że koledzy po fachu uważali go za dziwadło, ani to, że nie zależało mu na bliższych i hm, bardziej dogłębnych stosunkach międzyludzkich.

Do czasu, aż poznał Deana z Winchesteru.

Castiel do tej pory nie mógł zrozumieć, co popchnęło go w stronę Deana. Jasne, wiedźmin był przystojny, silny, zwierzęco pociągający i obdarzony poczuciem humoru, które Castiel nie zawsze rozumiał, ale które mimo to poprawiało mu nastrój, może dlatego, że śmiech Deana był zaraźliwy i dodawał mu szczególnego, chłopięcego uroku. Ale takich ludzi Castiel znał na pęczki. Łamał więc sobie głowę nad tym, co wydarzyło się w noc Belleteyn pięć lat temu, kiedy całkiem niespodziewanie, zaskakując i siebie, i Deana, wylądował w jego ramionach i spędził z nim kilka rozkosznych, bardzo hałaśliwych i mokrych od wspomnianych płynów godzin.

I tu właśnie Castielowi przydałoby sie większe doświadczenie i obszerniejsza paleta porównań. Nie miał bowiem pojęcia, czy to, co wyprawiał z nim Dean, było normą daną i dostępną każdemu, kto zażywa tego typu rozrywek, czy też może to Dean posiadał wybitne uzdolnienia w tej dziedzinie. A jeśli tak, to... jasnakurczęcholeracastielchciałjeszcze.

Sytuację dodatkowo komplikował fakt, że libido Castiela właściwie wcale nie uległo zmianie. Owszem, teraz częściej przyglądał się znajomym (a czasem, ku własnemu zgorszeniu, nieznajomym), próbując na oko ocenić ich jurność i walory fizyczne, ale raczej tak, jak naukowiec przygląda się badanym obiektom. Jego przyglądanie się (z którego był zresztą znany) nabrało po prostu nowego aspektu. Nikt go nie pociągał, nikt nie interesował, nikt nie trącał tej głęboko ukrytej struny, którą Deanowi udało się znaleźć i wprawić w wieczną wibrację. Zupełnie, jakby Dean rozbudził w nim coś, co reagowało tylko na niego. I co nie chciało ponownie ułożyć się do snu.

Dlatego Castiel przeklinał swoją pamięć, która każdej nocy podsuwała mu kalejdoskop obrazów, ruchomych i statycznych, porażających ostrością szczegółów i wyrazistością dźwięków. Trwało to przynajmniej kilka miesięcy po tym, jak Dean zniknął bez słowa. Z czasem obrazy nieco zbladły i poszarzały; bywało, że Castiel sypiał do rana bez snów i budził się bez imienia Deana na ustach, ale wciąż coś mu o nim przypominało, a wtedy Castiel spędzał bezsenną noc na marzeniach i próbach odtworzenia wrażeń sprzed lat, w nadziei, że w końcu uda mu się zaspokoić pragnienia swojego ciała na dobre.

Nic z tego.

I tak już od pięciu lat.

Castiel nienawidził Deana. Czasem fantazjował o wydłubaniu mu tych jego kocich, urocznych oczu i zmuszeniu go, by je zjadł, ale nawet te krwiste fantazje (a wyobraźnia Castiela potrafiła podsunąć mu bardzo krwawe pomysły, jeśli tylko się mocno do tego przyłożył) w jakiś sposób kończyły się tym, że broczący krwią Dean przechylał go przez poręcz i pieprzył, aż sypały się iskry.

Dosłownie.

Castiel był wypełniony seksualną frustracją po brzegi, wiecznie nabuzowany, podminowany i rozdrażniony, na tyle, że nie uszło to uwagi najbliższych znajomych.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć, Cassie – zasugerował pewnego dnia Inias, z którym Castiel od kilku miesięcy prowadził badania nad teleportem z Tor Lara. Teleport eksplodował w czasie zamieszek na Thanedd i przyczynił się do zniszczenia znacznej części budynku; już przedtem jego magia była spaczona, a po wybuchu zaczął emanować niebezpieczną, chaotyczną mocą, którą należało ustabilizować, by nie stanowiła zagrożenia. W cichości ducha Castiel miał też nadzieję, że uda mu się to, co nie powiodło się setkom czarodziejów: że ustabilizuje teleport na tyle, iż możliwa stanie się podróż do legendarnej Wieży Jaskółki. Nie wierzył, ale miał nadzieję.

\- Nie potrafię odpoczywać – westchnął. Inias popatrzył na niego współczująco.

\- W takim razie zajmij się czymś innym. Jaskółka ci nie odfrunie – zażartował, a Castiel zmarszczył brwi. – Mam letni dom w Dunnismout, nad morzem. Od miesięcy stoi pusty, koty pewnie zdziczały do imentu, a i odkurzyć księgi by się pewnie przydało. Zapewnij rybakom dobrą pogodę, wylecz kilka kurzajek, a dadzą ci spokój i może nawet nakarmią za pół ceny. Dobre węgorze w panierce – Inias rozmarzył się. – I chyba niedługo mają tam jakiś targ amuletów, może znajdziesz coś egzotycznego do imponowania dziewuszkom. Albo chłopaczkom, nie moja sprawa.

Castiel prychnął.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie interesują mnie ani jedne, ani drudzy.

\- A powinni. Zrób coś dla siebie, Cassie. Pożyj trochę. Dom jest obwarowany zaklęciami, ale dam ci klucze. Podlejesz mi kwiatki.

Castiel zjeżył się, ale w końcu uległ i tak oto znalazł się w obcym domu, w nieznanym mu wcześniej miasteczku, z dala od cywilizacji i czegokolwiek, co mogłoby go zainteresować. Księgi Iniasa były w idealnym stanie, kwiatków w ogóle nie miał, ale za to koty rozpełzły się po całej wieży (dom miał pięć kondygnacji i kształt i objętość latarni morskiej) i Castiel musiał poświęcić pierwsze dni przymusowych wakacji na doprowadzanie mieszkania do porządku. Ale przynajmniej myszy nie było.

Dunnismout nie było miasteczkiem wypoczynkowym. Szczerze mówiąc, było dość posępne. Rybacy nie należeli do najprzyjaźniejszych ludzi, w dodatku Castiel był pewien, że coś ponurego kryje się pod szarymi, pienistymi falami, coś odwiecznego i nieprzychylnego ludzkości, a może po prostu jemu, bo nie zdarzyło mu się ani razu przejść po plaży nie przemoczywszy butów na wylot. Ptactwo morskie krzyczało na niego paskudnie, jakby naśmiewając się z wyników jego pracy nad Wieżą Mewy. Od samego początku to lało jak z cebra, to siąpiło upierdliwie, i Castielowe rozdrażnienie bynajmniej nie mijało.

To wszystko jego wina, myślał mściwie, kuląc się przy kominku w otoczeniu armii rozmruczanych kotów. Wiedźmin, diabelskie nasienie. Popsuł mnie i uciekł, zaraza na niego. Następnym razem wydrapię mu te piękne, zielone oczy. Poszczuję go kotami. Ześlę niemoc męską na jego lędźwie.

Następnym razem, myślał tęsknie Castiel, zedrę z niego ubranie i wykorzystam, a potem zostawię, tak jak on mnie.

Koty mu daruję, postanowił. Dean jest uczulony.

Zabawne, wiedźmin z uczuleniem. Dean jest przezabawny.

Castiel westchnął, niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrując się w wypchanego jednorożca stojącego obok kominka. Dom Iniasa pełen był wypchanych zwierząt, prawdziwych i pozszywanych z części innych stworzeń rękoma domorosłego taksydermisty. Już pierwszego dnia Castiel zorientował się, że wyeksponowany w honorowej wnęce przy wejściu wendigo jest w rzeczywistości najzwyklejszą kikimorą opatrzoną łbem niewielkiego trolla jaskiniowego, a rzekomy feniks rozpościerający skrzydła w iście heraldycznej pozie nad kominkiem to farbowany bażant z pękiem piór kuroliszka wbitym w kuper, ale jednorożec był autentyczny. Stał na trzech nogach, przednią podwijał pod siebie, a zgrabny łeb pochylał w dół, godząc rogiem w niewidzialnego przeciwnika. Ładny był. Castiel lubił jednorożce.

Dean w nie nie wierzył, przypomniał sobie nagle Castiel. Uważał je za mityczne stworzenia. Jak na wiedźmina Dean wykazywał się przedziwną logiką: wierzył tylko w to, co mogło zagrozić człowiekowi, a całą resztę istot wkładał pomiędzy bajki. Jednorożce były dobre. Ergo, dla Deana nierealne.

Nie uwierzyłby, że wypchany jednorożec Iniasa kiedyś żył.

Castiel wydał pełen frustracji jęk, płosząc koty, i zamknął oczy.

Może chociaż targ zdoła rozproszyć go na tyle, że zapomni o tym przeklętym wiedźminie.

***

Bogowie go nienawidzili.

Castiel patrzył w ogromne oczy Deana i czuł, jak w dół jego ramion, od łokci do palców, spływa struga magii, a z zaciśniętych kurczowo pięści zaczynają sypać się iskry. Powietrze wokół zapachniało ozonem i Castielowi na chwilę pociemniało przed oczami, a gdy doszedł do siebie, usłyszał swój własny, cedzony przez zgrzytające zęby głos:

\- Witaj, Dean.

Z niesmakiem usłyszał w nich drżącą nutkę i zmrużył oczy, mierząc Deana wrogim spojrzeniem.

\- Och. Hej, Cas – Wiedźmin cofnął się, najwidoczniej uświadomiwszy sobie, że stał zbyt blisko. Castiel momentalnie tego pożałował i równie momentalnie wymierzył sobie w myślach siarczysty policzek. Dean oblizał wargi. – Cóż za niespodziewana niespodzianka. Szmat czasu.

\- W istocie. – odparł Castiel, zaciskając mocno mrowiące pięści. Jego oczy bezwiednie omiotły sylwetkę Deana, prześlizgnęły się po nowej, ale już powycieranej skórzni, ściągniętej pasem z ozdobną klamrą w kształcie zwiniętego węża; przepełzły po rękawach szarej koszuli opiętych skórzanymi nałokietnikami, pod którymi grały mięśnie; obmacały nogawice wsunięte w mocne, podróżne buty i skrywające rozczulająco łukowate, muskularne nogi… Niech go diabli, wyglądał jeszcze atrakcyjniej, niż Castiel zapamiętał, przeklęty sukinsyn! Czarodziej niebywałym wysiłkiem woli zapanował nad śliniankami, nadał spojrzeniu lodowaty wyraz i skupił się w poszukiwaniu bezpiecznych tematów do rozmowy. Mógł po prostu odejść, ale nie tak zachowują się dorośli ludzie.

Skinął głową, wskazując wiadro wypełnione skrawkami mięsa, które Dean trzymał w obu dłoniach.

\- Dla Impali? – Kiedy Dean przytaknął, dodał: - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się oswoić prawdziwą kelpie.

\- Mnie to mówisz? – Wiedźmin wymownie uniósł brew. – Szczerze mówiąc, za każdym razem, gdy jej dosiadam, spodziewam się, że odgryzie mi jaja.

Powinna stanąć w kolejce, pomyślał mściwie Castiel, ale tylko uśmiechnął się mdło. Dean odchrząknął i zadreptał w miejscu, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz, Cas – powiedział w końcu, a w Castielu nagle się zagotowało, pieprzyć dorosłość.

\- Oczywiście, że dobrze wyglądam – wysyczał z takim jadem w głosie, że Dean cofnął się, otwierając komicznie oczy. – Myślałeś, że po twoim zniknięciu stoczę się na dno z żalu? Nie jesteś aż tak dobry, Winchester.

\- Skąd, pewnie, że nie… - zaczął Dean, ale Castiel nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

\- Nie mam czasu na jałowe pogaduszki. – Jedyne, co miał do roboty, to dokarmianie Iniasowych kotów, ale nie uznał za stosowne się tłumaczyć. – Więc wybacz. Porozmawiamy przy innej okazji. Może.

Zawrócił na pięcie i odszedł, sztywno wyprostowany. Pewną satysfakcję sprawił mu fakt, że przy obrocie jego czarna suknia zafurkotała dramatycznie. A jeśli nawet idąc odrobinę zamaszyściej kołysał biodrami, by wprawić materiał w równie dramatyczne falowanie, to nikomu nic do tego.

Satysfakcja wyciekała z niego powoli, ale nieubłaganie, i zanim Castiel dotarł do domu, był ledwie przytomny z furii i chęci mordu. Koty rozbiegły się w panice, gdy gołymi rękami rozdarł worek z suchą karmą (wcale nie wyobrażając sobie Deana w miejsce worka), rozsypując chrupki po całej kuchni. Nie marnował czasu na sprzątanie – koty i tak wszystko wyczyszczą – tylko ruszył od razu do sypialni gościnnej, w której nocował, rozwiązując po drodze sznury sukni i zrzucając buty. Wkrótce suknia wylądowała na podłodze, wraz z białą, jedwabną koszulą i bielizną (niestety nie batystową; zmienny nadmorski klimat nie sprzyjał wielbicielom wyrafinowanych ineksprymabiliów, do jakich zaliczał się Castiel, więc chcąc nie chcąc musiał ograniczyć swoją wakacyjną garderobę do grubych, wełnianych gaci), a sam Castiel, nagi i rozgrzany słusznym gniewem, na pokrytym futrami łóżku, z rozrzuconymi szeroko nogami, posyłając nienawistne spojrzenia swojemu stojącemu sztywno członkowi. Członek był jednakowoż niewzruszony i podrygiwał wesoło za każdym razem, gdy Castiel mełł w myślach przekleństwa, które zamierzał rzucić na Deana przy najbliższej nadarzającej się okazji.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie ukarać swojego ciała za niesubordynację i nie zignorować erekcji; chwilę tak długą, że zanim minęła i zanim Castiel podjął decyzję, dwa z jego palców tkwiły już, naoliwione i wiercące się jak szczeniaczki, wewnątrz niego, masując wiązkę nerwów. Castiel zaparł się piętami o łóżko, wygiął w łuk i wrzasnął:

\- KURWA! – wkładając w ten krzyk całą swoją frustrację i żądzę, jak przez mgłę słysząc pękającą gdzieś szybę i trzeszczące wyładowania elektryczne przebiegające po metalowych przedmiotach w sypialni. Zgrzytnął zębami i zaczął macać wokół siebie dłonią w poszukiwaniu zakupu z poprzedniego dnia. Nie miał jeszcze okazji go wypróbować, wcale nawet nie miał na to ochoty, ale spotkanie Deana przepaliło resztki kontroli, jaką starał się w sobie wyrobić, i teraz Castiel niemal zawył z triumfu, gdy jego dłoń wygrzebała spod futer niebagatelnych rozmiarów sztuczny penis – arcydziełko sztuki rozrywkowej wykonane z jednego kawałka gigantycznego zielonego koralu, wyszlifowane do połysku i powleczone cienką, przezroczystą warstwą syntetycznej skóry. Pośpiesznie otarł nawilżone olejkiem palce o wygięty trzon i przycisnął główkę do drżącej niecierpliwie szparki. Nie tracił czasu na grę wstępną – zagryzł wargi, by nie wydarło się zza nich to znienawidzone imię, i wepchnął dildo w siebie, do samego końca. Nie mógł powstrzymać zduszonych pojękiwań i syknął, gdy chłodny koral dotknął jego rozpalonego wnętrza.

\- D… - zaczął, ale natychmiast zakrył usta dłonią. Przez jego ciało przebiegały ciarki i każdy mięsień napinał się w oczekiwaniu kulminacji. Castiel nie mógł spokojnie uleżeć w miejscu, wiercił się i rzucał po skotłowanych futrach, tłumiąc każdy dźwięk, który pragnął wydostać mu się z gardła; poruszany jego dłonią członek masował wszystkie jego czułe punkty i rozpychał go tak, że Castiel czuł się jak balia przepełniona wodą, wzbierającą po brzegi, przelewającą się poza nie, i nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymać: oderwał dłoń od ust, chwycił mocno własny penis i nie wykonał nawet pięciu ruchów, gdy balia przewróciła się i przelała i Castiel wyprężył się na łóżku, wzdychając:

\- Dean…

Zamroczyło go na dłuższą, błogą chwilę. Kiedy doszedł do siebie, leżał na plecach, mokry od potu, olejku i własnego nasienia, i wściekły jak stado szerszeni.

\- Niech cię diabli, Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WYPCHANY JEDNOROŻEC 8) WIECIE, CO TO OZNACZA, PRAWDA? 8)


End file.
